


Child of Prophecy

by malachibi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachibi/pseuds/malachibi
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a girl - nothing else about her changes, not even her body.What else changes?





	Child of Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for the Star Wars Solstice Exchange! I hope you enjoy.

Anakin is a girl, she insists, before the Jedi even make it to her planet. 

Her mother nods, accepting this information, but nothing changes yet - neither of them have the power to change anything, at this moment in time. 

\--

The Jedi arrives, and he uses Anakin to win the parts he needs in a pod race. 

Anakin doesn't protest - this is what she's been waiting for, a way out, a way to make things change.

And change it does, though not entirely in the way she wants - she has to leave her mother behind, but she gets off-planet for the first time, and she's going to have a place, a purpose. 

\--

Aboard the ship, Anakin gets to spend more time with Padme, and by extension, with the rest of the queen's handmaidens. 

Padme lets her practice some of their fancy braids on her own hair, and though Anakin's hair is too short to braid or pin up or anything, they find some clips to hold her hair back. 

"For when you grow your hair out," one of the handmaidens explains, tucking a couple into a tiny bag.

"Bangs are awful to grow out without some clips," the queen agrees, looking a lot like her handmaidens do now that they're in private and she's taken her fancy robes off and let her hair down. 

Anakin takes the bag and resolves to keep it safe, no matter what happens. 

\--

"Clouded, this girl's future is," Yoda muses, and Anakin thinks that's the end of things. 

She's too old, as Obi-wan has pointed out; she's not eligible to be trained. 

They don't say she can be trained, it's true, but Qui-gon has offered to be her teacher anyways. 

Maybe once they get to Naboo, she'll be able to learn to be a Jedi anyways. 

The Council didn't seem like they were going to budge, but things have a way of changing when Anakin's around. 

She's not worried. 

\--

They go back to Naboo and Qui-gon tells her to find a safe space and stay there as they infiltrate the palace. 

Anakin rebels almost immediately, turning her chosen ship on and firing on the droids that are threatening her friends. 

She flies the ship, destroys another ship mostly by accident, and then she heads home with the rest of the squadron. 

And when the fighting is over, when the droids aren't moving anymore and Obi-wan has carried Qui-gon's unmoving body back to the ship, Padme kneels to hug her and whispers in her ear. 

"You'll always have a home here, Ani. No matter what happens."

\--

"You will be a Jedi," Obi-wan promises her as they stand and watch Qui-gon's funeral. "I promise."

\--

Obi-wan does take her as a Padawan, though she can guess from the look on his face as he emerges to tell her this that it wasn't an easy conversation. 

"I promised Qui-gon," he tells her, "and I don't go back on my promises. If nobody else will train you, I will."

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Anakin wants to know, and Obi-wan shakes his head. 

"No. The Jedi Council has approved my request," he explains. "There will be no further trouble until you take the trials, unless you make the trouble yourself."

Anakin would promise not to make trouble, but like Obi-wan, she has no interest in going back on her promises. 

The Jedi Council hadn't wanted her to train to begin with - there will be trouble one way or another, she thinks. Whether she causes it or they cause it still remains to be seen. 

\--

They spend eight years together. 

More often than not, they spend it not getting along - Anakin's stubborn, and she'd spent the first ten years of her life forced to obey Watto. She has no real interest in taking orders, which seem to be all Jedi do. 

For the first few years, she thinks it's because Obi-wan is such a new Jedi. Maybe the Council is just keeping a close grip on him because he doesn't have much experience. 

As time passes and she grows older, she sees that's not the case. 

They keep the same careful watch on everyone - mind your feelings, follow the orders, use the Force only when you must. 

Anakin isn't sure she likes it. 

\--

As she gets older, Anakin considers leaving more and more often. 

Padme had said she'd always have a home on Naboo, and though being a Jedi has always been a dream of hers, the offer becomes more tempting with time. 

Partially, she'll admit to herself, it might be because as she's grown older, she remembers Padme less as an older sister figure, and more as a beautiful woman. 

Jedi cannot form attachments, she's told constantly, and so she pushes Padme out of her mind as much as she can. 

\--

She's eighteen when she leaves the Jedi Order, sick of being treated differently because of her gender, or because of the prophecy, or because she's stubborn and doesn't always listen to her master. 

Padme may not be queen of Naboo anymore, but she's a senator, so Anakin is confident she'll have a place there. 

And if she doesn't, she'll find something else to do. Anakin is no stranger to working for a living, after all. If Naboo won't have her, Tatooine will. 

\--

Padme welcomes her back with open arms, accepting her into her entourage with an easy grace. 

It takes two months for Anakin to admit she's in love with Padme, another three before she admits it aloud in Padme's presence, and another six before they marry in secret. 

If Anakin ever wants to rejoin the Jedi Order, she can't be married after all, and Padme is a little concerned that anyone publicly linked to her in a romantic fashion may be in danger. 

Anakin wants to shout from the rooftops about her wife - her _wife_ \- but in the end, she has to agree that it's too dangerous. 

\--

Padme takes a vacation when she's pregnant with their children two years later, and they manage to keep the babies as much of a secret as their marriage. 

They leave the children behind when they head to Coruscant, and Anakin's the one to pull Padme away from the explosion that kills her body double. 

Anakin's also there that night, waking up to an insistent Force poke, and she sits up in time to catch the lightsaber Obi-wan throws her, dispatching both worms in two quick movements. 

It's a familiar weight in her hand - the same lightsaber she'd given him when she'd left the Order, and she meets his eyes now. 

"We need your help, Ani," Obi-wan says, and then he leaps out the window onto the drone that had brought the worms. 

\--

It was always going to go like this, no matter how much the path twists. 

Anakin rejoins the Jedi Order, she lets Palpatine corrupt her, she joins the Sith. 

"You were my sister, Anakin!" Obi-wan yells across their newfound battlefield. "I loved you!"

Anakin closes her eyes and spares a prayer for Padme, for Luke and for Leia, and then she fights with everything she has, until her body is burning itself away. 

Years later, she'll turn back to the light long enough to fulfill the prophecy before she dies, content at least in her knowledge that Luke is safe and will carry on her legacy. 

\--


End file.
